What If?
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Sue Sylvester didn't see them sing To Sir With Love? What if Glee really had been cancelled? What would have happened the next year and over the summer? Would they have stayed friends? Or like Mercedes said would not talk to the others? Here is this story. Rated T for Puck's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a new story that I hope you like. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

**Summary: What if Sue Sylvester didn't see them sing To Sir With Love? What if Glee really had been cancelled? What would have happened the next year and over the summer? Would they have stayed friends? Or like Mercedes said that the popular kids not talk to the others? Here is this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel was sad and nervous. It was the first day of school, of her junior year. All she could think about was if she would still have friends since the New Directions had been disbanded. Sure they hung out over the summer, but towards the end of it the cheerios and football players started to distant themselves. She feared that it would be like Glee never happened.

She entered the school building fearing the worst. She made it to her locker before she saw anyone from Glee. She first saw Artie and Kurt, walking up the hallway talking and laughing. When they spotted her they walked over to her and greeted her smiling.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello boys. What are your first periods."

"I have English and Artie has Pre-Cal, you?"

"Pre-Cal, so it looks like we have a class together Artie. Hey have you seen anyone else?"

"Yeah we both saw Quinn, she is in a cheerios uniform and avoided looking at us, even though we know she saw us."

"I kinda expected that since she is trying to rebuild her reputation."

"Well I spoke to Cedes this morning and she is supposed to be here already."

"Talking about me?"

"Cedes!"

"Hi Kurt, Artie, Rach. First period?"

"I have English, those two have Pre-Cal."

"Nice I have English with you boo."

All four of the smiled at each other, till Rachel noticed something, more like someone, down the hall. It was Noah Puckerman and he was headed their way. He stopped behind Kurt with all of them staring at him.

"Wheels, Hummel, Jones, Berry. Any of you have English for first period?"

"Kurt and Mercedes does. No offense Noah but I thought that you would have went back to your old ways."

"Nah Berry, I thought about it but then I remembered that you guys stood by me no matter what."

They heard the bell ring so they split off to go to their first classes. Rachel wheeled Artie down the hall as the trio walked in the opposite direction talking. When Rachel and Artie arrived in their first period, Rachel wheeled Artie to the front and parked his wheel chair then sat down next to him. They continued to talk till they saw someone standing in front of the table they were sitting in. They looked and saw that it was Tina and Mike standing there smiling at them.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Mike, Tina. It's good to see you again, we hoped that we would still be speaking to the two of you."

"Of course Rach, we are friends."

"I hoped we would be, but I figured that since Glee is no more that Mike would go back to the populars."

"Nah Rach, I couldn't abandon my girls."

Everyone smiled and the two sat down in the set of seats behind them. They continued to talk till the teacher called for the class to start.

By the time lunch started only two of the old Glee members hadn't reconnected and that was Finn and Quinn. Those two avoided the others like the plague, apparently their reputation was worth more than friendship to them. They saw Mr. Schue who was happy that they had remained friends, and Coach Sue who glared at them.

It was the end of the day and the girls were waiting on Santana and Brittany to be finished with cheerio practice. They were sitting in the bleachers and waiting on them, while the boys, including Kurt, had went to the bowling alley. They saw that practice was over and the their friends were headed into the shower and would be right out, so they could go meet the boys.

While those two were cleaning up, the others headed onto the field so they could be seen. They were talking and laughing, while trying to imitate the moves they had seen. After about five minutes the girls could do the moves perfectly and were now goofing off and doing flips. Rachel had just finished a back handspring with a full twist landing in the splits when they heard Coach Sue yelling.

"HEY BARBA, OTHER ASIAN, AND ARETHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We're just goofing off coach."

Coach Sue had reached them and was staring at them intimidatingly, finally she spoke.

"My office NOW!"

She stalked away with the three girls following after her, as they passed the locker room Santana and Brittany walked out and saw their friends following their coach and decided to follow. When they reached her office she motioned for the girls to sit before having the two cheerios enter as well.

"I saw you three on the field and I have a question for you. Where did you learn those moves?"

It was Rachel who answered.

"You did coach, we watched your practice, then while Santana and Brittany cleaned up we decided to goof off. We went to the field and just practiced those moves for about five minutes before we had them down. Afterwords we just decided to mess around and do different flips."

The cheerio coach just stared at the three girls sitting in front of her desk before she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I-"

**What will Coach Sue say? Will Finn and Quinn become friends with the others again? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile but here is the next chapter. I must apologize for any spelling and gramatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Last Time:**

_The cheerio coach just stared at the three girls sitting in front of her desk before she opened her mouth and began to speak._

_"I-"_

**Now:**

"I want you three on my cheerios team."

"Seriously coach? You hate us!"

"True Barbra you are annoying with your high pitched voice and ugly animal sweaters, that doesn't mean I hate you."

"Coach you tried to close down the New Directions, why would you do that if you didn't hate us."

"Whatever, now are you going to join or what?"

The three girls looked at each other in thought before an idea came to Rachel's mind. She leaned over and whispered into Tina's ear, who then whispered it to Mercedes. Both girls looked over at Rachel and nodded their heads in agreement, loving the idea. Rachel turned back to the cheer coach and stared her right in the eyes.

"Ok coach we'll join, under a few conditions."

"Depends on the conditions."

"First, you let the cheerleaders wear what they want to school Monday through Thursday and to all weekend activities having to do with school. Second, you understand that our other activities come before the Cheerios, so if a practice conflicts we pick the other activity. Third, you don't control us, if we don't fit in the cheerios skirt then we wear the pants. Finally, you re-instate the Glee Club, with Mr. Schue as the coach and you as a helper, also share some funds with the New Directions. Do we have a deal?"

The cheer coach looked at the three smirking girls in front of her feeling impressed. This was the first time a student, let alone three, had stood up to her. They had looked her straight in the eyes as Barbra had spoken. Finally she opened her mouth to respond to the girls.

"First of all, I don't tolerate any of my cheerios talking to me like that, though with you three that might happen more than once. Second, if you wear that to school Barbra I will kick you off the team. Lastly if you miss **ANY** competition or game for anything other than death or extreme illness I will kill you myself, understand?"

"Yes coach, now are you going to comply to all of our conditions?"

"Yes, even with your loser club."

"Thank you coach, now where are our uniforms? Also when are you going to tell the other cheerios about not wearing their uniforms to school everday and everything."

"Your uniforms are right here, Aretha you are going to have your old one, and you two will have these, I'm assuming your extra smalls?"

"Yes coach."

Coach Sue handed the girls their uniforms and then looked at them again.

"As for when we tell the team, tomorrow at practice, you three will wear your uniforms tomorrow and come to practice. After that you may wear what you want to school, except no animal sweaters Berry."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now for you little loser club, you can tell Schuester yourself. Now get out of my office NOW!"

The three girls left the office after stuffing their uniforms in their bags, the found Santana and Brittany on the field looking for them.

"Hey San, Brit."

"Hey Cedes, where were you three?"

"Oh we just had some business to take care of. Ready to go?"

"You know it, let's go."

The five girls walked to their cars and drove off to the bowling alley, where they were meeting the boys. When they reached the bowling alley they saw that the boys were already playing a game and it looked like Kurt was winning, which surprised them since he didn't like germs. They walked over to their friends and greeted them with hugs. They continued to play and by the time they left Rachel had won two games and Kurt had won ten. When Rachel returned to her house she walked up the stairs and into her room. She placed her bag on her bed and opened it up, bringing out her new uniform. She laid out the uniform and put her books next to it and went to take a shower. When she was finished she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, anxious about tomorrow.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! **


End file.
